Free
by Kit the Kat
Summary: Jeff is living with an abusive brother. Are his troubles going to drive him over the edge? *I hate summaries* R for language and stuff like that. Review, please!!


Free  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one in the story and I'm not implying anything about how Matt treat his brother.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Jeff pulled his yellowish-hair back into a ponytail. 'There,' he thought. 'That looks good.' Someone banged on the door, and he heard his brother's harsh voice. "God, Jeff, are you ever gonna be done in there? We have a show to do tonight, you know."  
  
Jeff sighed and pulled on his shirt. Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, he opened the door.  
  
Matt stared at him with disgust in his eyes. "That hair color looks so horrible, Jeff. Yellow is definitely not your color. Plus, with that black shirt on, you look like a huge bumblebee. Oh, well. Let's go." Matt took off out the door.  
  
Jeff blinked back the tears welling up in his eyes before following his brother. They arrived at the arena and went to the locker room to ready. They had the first match of the night. Before the match started, some of their friends came over to talk to them.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?" Adam asked.  
  
"Hey, Adam, Jay. Everything's good here. You?" Matt answered him.  
  
"We're good," replied Jay. "Hey Jeff."  
  
"Hi," Jeff mumbled. He wanted to say more, but he knew that if he did, Matt would beat him for it later.  
  
Matt, Adam, and Jay chatted for a while and then it was time for Matt and Jeff's match.  
  
After the show was done, the four of them went back to the hotel together.  
  
"Hey, you guys wanna go out tonight?" Adam asked.  
  
"Sure," Matt grinned. "Jeff, you wanna stay here, right?"  
  
'No,' he thought, but he nodded.  
  
"Jay?" Adam looked at his friend.  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here," Jay said, glancing at Matt, then at Jeff.  
  
Matt and Adam left and Jay and Jeff went to their rooms. Jeff sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. 'Why does he have to be like that? I mean, I know he loves me, but he acts so mean. Sometimes he's such an asshole.' Tears appeared in his eyes and trickled down his face. He got up and walked to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he thought, 'My hair doesn't look that bad…does it?' He shook his head. 'Maybe Matt is right. Maybe I *am* just a stupid, ugly, no-good loser.'  
  
Jeff stared at his razor. Picking it up, he ran the blade over his skin. The pain was horrible for a second, then it started to feel good to him. He set the razor down and realized that he needed to clean up the blood because if Matt saw it, then he would be in big trouble with him.  
  
Going back into the bedroom, he laid down and started reading a book.  
  
***  
  
The door opened and Matt came in. Jeff looked up at him and knew instantly that his brother was totally wasted.  
  
"Good book?" Matt laughed and came over to Jeff's bed. Matt grabbed the book out of Jeff's hand and threw it across the room Jeff felt his heart stop for a second.  
  
"Hope ya remember where ya were," Matt slurred. He slapped Jeff, leaving an angry red mark. Matt pulled off his pants, then Jeff's.  
  
"You ready for me?" Matt laughed sadistically. "No, I guess not," he said as a gasp of pain escaped Jeff when Matt pushed into him.  
  
'No, not again. Why does he do this to me? Why?' Jeff tried to force the pain from his mind, tried to think of other things. 'Damn him! Why does he do it?' he thought as Matt groaned in pleasure.  
  
After Matt finally got off of him and went to his own bed, Jeff buried his face in his pillow and cried himself to sleep.  
  
The next night, Jeff watched Matt getting ready to go out.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can…Can I go out with you tonight? Please? I'll be good."  
  
Matt's eyes hardened. "Hell no! Why would I take you our with me? You'll just cause trouble."  
  
"No, I won't. I promise."  
  
Suddenly, Matt was in front of Jeff. "Shut the hell up, Jeff! You're not going and that's final!" He slapped Jeff as hard as he could. Jeff whimpered, pissing Matt off even more. He pulled Jeff by the hair and threw him against the wall as hard as he could. Jeff raised his arms up to shield himself and Matt started punching him and throwing him against the wall again. As he slid to the floor in pain, Matt started kicking him, bruising his ribs. Finally Matt stopped. Jeff lay motionless on the floor, blood trickling out of a cut on his mouth.  
  
"Don't ever ask that again," Matt growled at him. He grabbed a jacket and walked out the door.  
  
~Jay's POV~  
  
I heard it happening. I knew what Matt was doing to Jeff. I had guessed that his was happening a long time ago. Jeff always had new cuts and bruises on his body. When Jeff was in public, he hardly said more than two words to anybody. Matt was always with him, glaring at him if he said more than two words to anybody. If he said more than that, then the next time you saw him, he would have new bruises on him.  
  
Matt came to the door to get Adam just then.  
  
Adam.  
  
I don't know why I'm friends with him. There are times when he's no better than Matt is. Well, he's fine when he's sober. But when are Matt and Adam ever sober?  
  
They were going out to get drunk tonight, probably. They always do.  
  
After they left, I got up and went across the hall to Matt and Jeff's room. I knocked on the door, praying that Jeff would answer it. For a while, there was no answer. Then, just when I was going to go beg a key off the receptionist, Jeff opened the door.  
  
I couldn't believe how bad he looked.  
  
Jeff was on his knees, unable to fully stand up. He was bloody and big black and blue marks were already forming all over his body. I looked at the wall behind him and saw a streak of blood on the wall.  
  
"Jay?" Jeff said in a small voice.  
  
I dropped to my knees beside him, allowing the door to close, and I pulled him into a hug. "Shh, don't worry. I'm here to help you," I whispered into his hair.  
  
~End of Jay's POV~  
  
~Jeff's POV~  
  
I sighed in relief when Jay told me that. Jay picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. He sat me down on the edge of the bathtub and turned on the cold water, running a cloth under it. He ran it over my face, washing the blood away.  
  
"Jay," I whimpered.  
  
"Shh," he said back. He pulled my shirt off and washed my neck and chest off, being careful of my ribs. Jay ran the cloth over my arms, stopping when he came to the long cut on one of them. He held my hand and looked up at me. He knew that I had to have done it to myself.  
  
I felt like I was gonna cry. "I'm sorry," I whispered.  
  
"For what? It's not you that should be sorry.  
  
I drew in a shaky breath. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"What, being nice to you?" When I nodded, he smiled gently. "I don't like seeing you hurt."  
  
"Matt. He doesn't do this on purpose, you know. He just gets so angry."  
  
"I know, Jeff, I know. He just can't help it."  
  
I nodded and Jay stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Nowhere. I'm just gonna make a bath for you.  
  
"Oh," I moved a bit out of his way as he filled the tub with water.  
  
Jay pulled me up and said, "Take off the rest of you clothes."  
  
I winced and started to whimper, thinking about what usually happened when someone told me to take my clothes off.  
  
"Jeff? I'm not gonna hurt you. Just take off your clothes and get in the tub. The water will help you feel better."  
  
I took a deep breath and nodded. I quickly slipped out of my clothes and got into the water.  
  
After I was dressed again, Jay led me out into the other room and sat me down on the bed.  
  
"Jeff?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why were you so afraid to take off your clothes in front of me?"  
  
I looked up, frightened. "Matt…" I started. "He…he…sometimes, he…has his way with me."  
  
~End Jeff's POV~  
  
~Jay's POV~  
  
That son-of-a-bitch. I felt the blood drain from my face when Jeff said that. I never would have guessed that Matt would go that far. I wrapped my arms around Jeff and he started to cry.  
  
"It's hurts so bad, Jay. I hate it when he does it. It makes me feel so dirty and used."  
  
I bit my lip, trying to hold back my own tears. I knew that my crying would only make it worse and I needed to be strong for him. "When was the last time he did it?"  
  
"Last night," Jeff whispered.  
  
Bastard. I wanted to kill Matt.  
  
~End of Jay's POV~  
  
Jeff cried into Jay's shoulder. "I want it to stop. I don't like it," he sobbed.  
  
"I know, Jeff," Jay whispered back. "I know." Jay glanced up at the clock. "Jeff, I hate to leave you here by yourself, but I need to go before Matt and Adam come back, okay?"  
  
Jeff sniffled and nodded.  
  
"But I have one question for you first," Jay continued. "How long has he been doing this to you?"  
  
"Since we were teenagers," Jeff sniffed.  
  
Jay's eyes narrowed. "I see," he growled and then went back to him own room across the hall.  
  
Over the next few months, the beatings got worse and worse and Matt began to use Jeff's body for him pleasure more and more. It was getting harder for Jeff to fight the urge to kill himself.  
  
Jay was there for him through everything. Jeff didn't know what he would do without Jay. He was always the one sneaking into Jeff's room afterwards to take care of him.  
  
One night, Jeff confessed his wish of death to Jay. Matt had just left, having beaten Jeff badly.  
  
"Jay…I hate my life. What do I have to live for?"  
  
Jay was frantically thinking. "Jeff, you can't kill yourself. You just can't!"  
  
"Do you like seeing my suffering? Do you enjoy seeing me cry time after time? Do you think I get joy out of Matt using my body like that?" Jeff was practically screaming at this point, and Jay reached over to put his hand over Jeff's mouth.  
  
"Jeff, I know that you hate what he does to you. I hate what he does to you. But don't kill yourself."  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"I don't know, but don't kill yourself. Run away from him. Go somewhere else and start a new life away from him."  
  
"He'd find me. I know he would." Jeff looked at his watch and Jay did the same.  
  
"I gotta go before Matt comes back." He hugged Jeff and left.  
  
Matt came back about 15 minutes later. Jeff was laying on his bed, pretending to be asleep.  
  
"Wake up," Matt ordered, throwing a shoe at Jeff. By the time Jeff opened his eyes, Matt was already by the bed, pulling their clothes off. Matt flipped Jeff onto his back and entered him roughly.  
  
Jeff bit his lip and buried his head into the pillow. 'I can't take it anymore.' he thought. 'I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna kill myself.'  
  
***  
  
'He's finally gone,' Jeff thought. Matt had just left to go out with some friends.  
  
Jeff pulled out a notebook and started writing.  
  
--Dear Jay,  
  
Thanks for being there for me through everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have lasted this long. You've been my rock. I'm so sorry, Jay. I know you don't want me to do this, but I feel that I have no choice. I can't hold on anymore. It's too much for me. There's no getting away from Him and the things He does to me. I hate Him. I'll miss you, Jay.  
  
Love,  
  
Jeff  
  
P.S. Don't show Him this letter. Please.--  
  
He walked across the hall and shoved the note under Jay's door.  
  
Going back to his room, Jeff walked to his bag and pulled out the bottle of vodka that he had stolen a while back and went to dig around in Matt's bag until he found Matt's pain pills. He stopped in amazement as he pulled up a bag containing a joint from under the pain pills.  
  
He shook his head. 'No time to wonder about that,' he thought. Opening the vodka and the pills, he swallowed them.  
  
"Finally," he whispered. "I'll be free."  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
Review. Please? 


End file.
